


It Was All A Dream

by LaNeO1989



Series: Overwatch (Answering The Recall) [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Loving a Ghost, M/M, cant fool me, hallucination, lost lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNeO1989/pseuds/LaNeO1989
Summary: Jack Morrison’s life mostly involves moving from hideout to hideout with Ana Amari. One night his dreams get the best of him and he hallucinates his Gabe is alive with him. Unbeknownst to him, Reaper really is right there...





	It Was All A Dream

Jack was lying in his cot, staring at the ceiling in the hot Cairo night. He looked over at the only calm in his new life, his guardian angel, Ana Amari. The tired woman looked over from her spot where she watched the entry points to their hideout. “Jack! The point of us taking shifts is to get some sleep!” The gray-haired soldier grunted as he stood up. “Then, let’s switch! I’m not going to sleep In this heat anytime soon.”

Ana stood up, walking over to her own cot and propped her highly modified sniper rifle against the terra-cotta wall. She climbed into the cot and turned to face the wall saying over her shoulder. “I’m not even going to argue because I’m beyond tired!” Jack frowned at how easy it was for his ex-second in command to leave her post. He shook his head and stood, no reason to think she clung to their past life any more than he did. Plus, Gabe was usually the one jumping on people about protocol.

He winced as the memory of his fiancé played in his head. Jack picked up his Pulse Rifle and took the seat Ana had vacated. In the doorframe of the safehouse, the warm breeze was actually quite soothing. Jack scanned the rooftops for threats that were never coming. No one even knew the old soldiers were alive, let alone hiding in the rooftops of Egypt. Ana was asleep within minutes, leaving Jack to reminisce about better times.

Several rooftops over, Reaper sat watching the hideout as nothing but a cloud of black mist in a dark, shadowy corner. He’d been going from hideout to hideout looking for the pair after he found out Ana was alive too! Gabe wanted nothing more than to forget these lonely years and join his fiancé and his best friend. The incident at the farm replayed in his head, reminding him that it was only Ana he really wanted to be with again. Jack was dead to him, and he’d make sure Jack was dead to the rest of the world soon.

Moving slowly, Gabe made his way closer to the pair, using the dark shadows to stay hidden. He jumped the final gap and reformed right above the door jack was currently in. Gabe could feel his blood racing, the time had finally come. Ana would hate him for it, but the world didn’t need a traitor like Jack Morrison. Just as he was about to hop down, his comm activated. “Don’t do it Papi! You’ll never forgive yourself!”

Snatching backwards, he misted to the opposite edge of the roof, away from Jack’s SEP enhanced hearing. Gabe growled into the comm, “Are you following me Sombra!?” The hacker was quiet for a second before she responded, “No, but I know where you are!” Gabe rolled his eyes thinking, of course she did, Sombra always knew! “Niñita, you have no idea what you’re talking about!” Came Gabe’s angry response. Sombra scoffed, “You’re still wearing your wedding band, estúpido!” 

Jack perked up, thinking he heard something. Standing up, he grabbed his rifle and walked on to the terrace outside. Looking around he saw nothing and leaned against the wall. His free hand drifted to his crotch as he thought about the last time he’d been in Cairo with Gabe before the Swiss incident. Jack’s head drifted back as he closed his eyes. Gabe was such a dominant person, but always took the time to take care of “his Jackie”. That man could do wonders on the giving end, and it made Jack sigh as he thought of his deceased lover.

On the rooftop above, Gabe growled into the comm at the hacker. “I’ll tell you just once, mention that again and I’ll slice your heart out!” Sombra sounded a bit shocked and a little afraid as she responded. “Gabe! This is me being serious! Don’t make a decision your heart can’t live with!” The cloaked man huffed and cut the connection. He walked to the edge and looked down, noticing Jack was leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. An idea formed in his head as he misted quietly down and reformed in front of the unsuspecting man in his simple black fatigues.

Jack picked up the smell of smoke and his eyes flew open. Standing in front of him was the tall Hispanic he missed the most. “Gabe?!” He choked out unsure of what was in front of him. Shoulder-length chestnut locks billowed like smoke from the silent apparition staring at him. In all his dreams he’d never seen his fiancé with long hair and it turned him on to think of grabbing a handful as Gabe worked his magic.

“Gabriel! I miss you so much! I wish you were real so I could hold you!” Jack’s arm drifted up to touch whatever was standing in front of him. When his glove reached the ghost’s cheek, it passed through, leaving a smoky black trail in its wake. Hazel eyes looked back at him with longing causing Jack to break. As tears streamed down his face, a large slender brown hand rose and touched his face. It seemed so real that Jack leaned into the caress. A clawed finger swiped across his tears before moving up and cradling his head.

Gabe couldn’t help himself, he thought his idea of a cruel joke would be easy. In the moment, he wanted to protect his Jackie and fight away anything causing him pain, including himself. With Jack’s head cradled in his hand, he leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against his fiancé’s. Gabe didn’t expect Jack’s arms to come up and wrap around him, crushing them together. Giving in, he fell into the embrace.

Jack didn’t care that this wasn’t real. If he’d finally lost it, at least his insanity had given him his biggest desire. It felt real as he squeezed the illusion, and the passion behind those full lips matched anything he’d ever felt from the man in real life. Jack’s hand roamed the broad backed apparition finding the same curves and dips as his lost lover. He pulled back, looking deep into the hazel eyes he’d gotten lost in so many times. “This is the realest you’ve ever felt, mi amor! I wish when I woke up, you’d still be here!”

Gabe watched the the hurt wash over Jack’s face and decided Sombra was right. He put a finger on Jack’s lips, noticing how the two slashes across his face hadn’t healed yet. A knot twisted in his stomach as Gabe remembered the fight where he’d angrily slashed across Jack’s face with the intention of permanently blinding the man. Trying to keep up the ruse, quietly, Gabe said, “I can’t stay with you Papi. You know that, so enjoy this gift!”

Jack felt his shirt being pulled out of his trousers and allowed himself to feel the realness of his dream. The illusion lifted his shirt and put a clawed thumb on each of his nipples. He moaned as the sensitive nubs on his chest were worked expertly. When the apparition leaned in, Jack met it halfway coming together in a kiss more passionate than the first. His hand drifted towards the flowing tresses and when Jack found them solid, he threaded his gloved fingers into the lush curls.

Gabe turned into the feeling of Jack’s fingers in his hair that he no longer cut on a regular basis. Removing a hand from Jack’s solid pec, he palmed the graying fringe, his claws lightly scratching Jack’s scalp. When he got a purr in response, he repeated the action, massaging his fiancé’s head with the tips of his sharp fingers. With a light chuckle he said, “Always putty in my hand!” Gabe moved his other hand lower until it passed under the tight waistband of Jack’s pants.

Jack gasped as he felt the warm claws of his illusion brush against the mound of quickly hardening manhood in his pants. Pressing forward he rutted against the creation of his insanity. He remembered how the deceptively long and slender hands of his fiancé had pleasured him before. He turned the apparition’s head and nuzzled into the muscular recreation of his lover’s neck. The smell of smoke gave way to the familiar smell of chocolate and sandalwood. Jack’s hand tightened as he whispered, “You smell just like him too!”

Gabe whispered, “Shhhhh....enjoy what cannot last cariño!” Sinking down to his haunches, Gabe quickly undid the belt and zipper on Jack’s pants before pulling them down a few inches. At eye level with Jack’s impressive clothed package, Gabe kissed the large mound moving closer to its base with every peck. He was about to pull Jack out of his boxers when he stopped.

Jack felt the hesitation and looked down at the illusion who was looking back at him. Jack sighed and said, “I know. You're not real... I just wish you were!” The apparition turned, looking out over the rooftops. “The time has come cariño...” Jack turned away, not wanting to watch as Gabe dissipated. He felt the illusion stand and felt when a hand turned his head. Jack found himself face to face with a set of eyes, burning with garnet fury.

Gabe whispered, “I’ll come back to you, I always will!” His hand slid down Jack’s face and closed around the strong column of the old soldier’s neck. Jack didn’t fight or struggle, he just threaded a hand into the flowing locks on Gabe’s head and said, “I’ll find the ones who took you from me and make them pay!” Gabe knew he couldn’t keep doing this, Jack didn’t deserve to be played with like this. 

“Make sure to look in a mirror, mi corazón...” Gabe sighed as he pressed his thumb into Jack’s neck and applied pressure to the life-providing artery under his finger. Jack’s eyes rolled back before his head slumped from blood loss from Gabe’s unnaturally strong hand. Gabe caught the man as he slid down the wall and eased him to the ground. Bending down, he kissed Jack one last time.

Standing up, Gabe found a sniper rifle pointed straight at him. “Gabriel, I’m not love sick like Jack. I know it’s you, and I know you’re real!” Gabe looked at his former best friend, his eyes turning back to normal. “How long have you known Amari?” She pointed the gun away, but didn’t put it down. “I wasn’t unconscious when you saved my life back in Dorado!”

Gabe thought back to the mission to the hidden Overwatch base where Sombra and he had taken out half the base before the Talon reinforcements had finished up. One had found Ana in her hiding spot where she was watching the whole thing and when Gabe saw the man knock her out, he’d unconsciously raced up to save her. Gabe ripped than man apart with his bare claws before he activated one of Ana’s biotic grenades to heal her.

Shaking out of the memory, Gabe folded his arms, “Where does that leave us right now then?” Ana finally set her gun down and shrugged as she answered, “I let you go! I know the ones you’ve killed have been double agents Gabe. McCree showed me all your files after… after we thought you were gone.” Gabe looked up at the clear sky and sighed, “Ana, I’m in deep! I have help, but,” he looked down at Jack and continued, “he left me! I don’t know what I want just yet, but if he thinks I’m dead, then I want that right now!”

“Talk to your hacker friend, Gabe! You have no idea what happened! I’ll keep your secret while your husband dies emotionally without you! Plans are being made, don’t be hardheaded!” Gabe frowned at the woman but said nothing more. He turned to walk away but turned back, kneeling beside the unconscious man. A quick swipe of his clawed finger left a red slash across the “24” of Jack’s “76x24” tattoo. Gabe posed Jack’s finger over the welting wound and stood up.

“Gotta keep up the illusion that he was dreaming!” Gabe snickered as he turned into a black mist and sped to the edge of the rooftop. The mercenary partially reformed and turned to face his closest friend and smiled, “One day, I hope we can all come home to each other!” Ana nodded and smiled back, “The day is closer than you know Gabriel, don’t ignore Sombra when she tells you what you need to hear!” She watched the black smoke that made her battle brother, drip over the edge of the building. Turning she looked down at the peaceful looking Jack. “You’ll hate me for what I’m about to do, but I’m tired of all of this! The world needs us all again...”


End file.
